Somewhere
by Raven Kinomiya
Summary: Algun dia sabras, el porque de mis acciones, hasta ese momento esperare paciente. Autor Mizzy Forte. Pareja GaaraxSari


_Somewhere_

~*~

Ella se había prometido asimisma, que no fallaría.

Había dicho que sería fiel a su deber como kunoichi, y que jamás desistiría de ello, entregando su vida y sueños a ese ideal. Lo había hecho, aún cuando ante los ojos de los demás, ella no tuviera el potencial. Siendo solo esa jovencita de cuerpo delgado, con ademanes suaves, demasiado delicados para un shinobi, casi impropios.

Había traicionado su propia naturaleza con tal de lograrlo, mostrándose impasible y sin misericordia cuando fue necesario, aprendiendo a sonreír ante la adversidad y el dolor, sin importar si su ser se resquebrajaba por dentro. Lloró sólo cuando nadie le veía o escuchaba, porque las lágrimas, siempre serían emblema de vulnerabilidad, y peleo casi a muerte sin esperar nada a cambio.

Sari, se había propuesto ser una extraordinaria ninja. Y nada habría de interferir con ello.

Así fue, por mucho tiempo.

Y sonrió ante sus propias palabras.

-¿Cómo está Shukaku? – pregunto con voz suave–

El pelirrojo le contemplo en silencio. Jamás había aceptado del todo la idea de ser vigilado durante aquellas noches de luna llena; cuando aquel monstruo en su interior solía despertar. Y si bien una parte de su orgullo se enfurecía por ese trato, debía reconocer que no tenía otra opción. Shukaku era un demonio impredecible, difícil de controlar, cualquier descuido podía representar un serio riesgo para la aldea. Y era precisamente Sari, quien _siempre _ debía llevar a cabo la misma peligrosa misión: Vigilar al Kazekage sin importar los altercados. El ojiverde no se disgustaba con su presencia, jamás lo había hecho, a diferencia de otras personas. No obstante, aquella noche deseaba estar solo, había demasiado que pensar.

-Aún duerme – agrego con gélida voz el joven Sabaku. Realmente esperaba que el resto de la noche fuera tan tranquila como ahora. Suspiro un poco impaciente, mirando a su alrededor.

Kankuro y Temari habían insistido mucho para que él conservara esa habitación, era la habitación del Kazekage después de todo. Podía ser grande y estar bien cuidada, pero también era verdad que el pelirrojo la odiaba. Había decidido dar gusto a sus hermanos y permanecer en ella como las generaciones anteriores de líderes, sin embargo; de un modo u otro, y aunque nadie creyera realmente en lo que decía. Había ocasiones en que aún podía sentir la presencia de su padre presente en ese lugar, junto con él. A veces era incapaz de descansar, imaginando que tal vez el espíritu del cuarto Kazekage le contemplaba a sus espaldas, inquiriendo en sus deberes y juzgando las decisiones de su hijo.

-Deberías irte a casa – dijo repentinamente el pelirrojo, sin mirarla directamente - Yo estaré bien - Justo como el pelirrojo esperaba, sintió como el ente en su interior se removía disgustado por lo dicho, Sari le observaba con desconcierto.

Y es que, era una propuesta algo extraña por parte del Kazekage. Además, aquella no era la primera vez que él lo decía; en muchas otras ocasiones, cuando varios shinobis antes de Sari cumplieran con esa misión de cuidarle durante las noches de luna llena, Gaara les había ordenado irse, pensando que era lo mejor para ellos y para sí mismo. Como era de esperarse, ellos siempre aceptaban gustosos la orden del Kazekage y regresaban a sus hogares, temerosos del violento ente que residía en él. Hasta donde Gaara recordaba, todos habían obedecido.

Excepto Sari.

El ojiverde le había pedido lo mismo la primera que ella tuviera esa misión. Pero ella se había negado; aún cuando el pelirrojo había insistido de sobra. Más tarde esa misma noche, el Kazekage habría de agradecer que ella permaneciera ahí. Pues de algún modo que el Sabaku no podía explicar, Shukaku se había mantenido despierto pero tranquilo, no había intentado tomar posesión de su cuerpo ni ocasionar problemas. Era un hecho insólito y que el mismo Gaara no podía creerlo, por supuesto, a la vez fue un rumor que no tardo en correr: _"Había una chica en Suna a quien el demonio Shukaku no agredía" _Y el resto de los shinobis tampoco se demoraron en alegrarse por eso, pues de ahora en adelante habría alguien que sería el guardián personal del Kazekage.

"_**Ella es distinta" **_Había dicho el mapache en una ocasión, ante el asombro del pelirrojo _**"Me gusta que esté con nosotros"**_

-¿Por qué lo dices?-inquirió el joven.

Pero Shukaku no dijo nada más, comportándose inusualmente bien. El ojiverde no necesito escuchar más para saber que ese ser no aceptaría otra compañía durante las noches. Y para su alivio, a Sari tampoco pareció incomodarle el hecho de acompañarlos.

-Creo que sería lo mejor – reitero el pelirrojo al no obtener respuesta por parte de ella.

-No podría dejarlo solo – murmuro al instante la joven – Me quedare hasta mañana, como debe ser – una sonrisa cruzo sus labios –

-Sari… - Gaara deseo insistir.

-Estaré bien – dijo contemplando la luna llena – Shukaku no me haría daño –

-"_**Es cierto"**_ – Y la áspera voz del mapache que recién despertaba, resonó en la cabeza del Sabaku _**– "Ella me agrada" –**_ Gaara no dudaba de ello, podía sentir la felicidad del demonio cada vez que ella permanecía con ellos. Evidentemente no la lastimaría.

-No es por Shukaku… - murmuró el pelirrojo. Sin decir más, el Sabaku mostró un pergamino hacia la joven – Es por esto ¿Lo reconoces? - y la voz del pelirrojo se adelgazo, mientras lo extendía y le permitía a la joven verlo. Ella desde luego, no tardo en reconocer ese documento en las manos del pelirrojo, limitándose a sonreír mientras cerraba con fuerza las manos.

La chica, sabía que aquel trozo de papel era la razón por la cual el pelirrojo se hallaba particularmente molesto esa noche, la razón por la que le pedía irse. Cerró los ojos un momento antes de atreverse a hablar, era una decisión que había costado mucho a la kunoichi, algo tan extraño como irracional para quien ha dedicado su vida a convertirse en ninja, y quien aún con todos sus altibajos, ama la vida de los shinobis.

- Es mi renuncia Kazekage-sama – Agrego la joven serenamente. Todos los documentos de importancia debían pasar por las manos del joven pelirrojo, sin embargo, realmente no esperaba que él viese aquel pergamino tan pronto.

El pelirrojo sintió como su demonio interno se inquietaba ante la noticia, y los reclamos por parte del biju no se hicieron esperar. Claro, que eso no era lo que el ojiverde deseaba escuchar, quería una razón más que convincente para esto. Como persona deseo preguntar, pero como Kazekage, su visión debía ser otra, una más concreta y justa.

- ¿Estás segura? – murmuró con voz indiferente el Sabaku, una que trataba de comprender ese cambio, una que de haber insistido más, quizás la hubiera disuadido

"_Un ninja jamás demuestra sus emociones" _Recordó con amargura la chica, y responder se volvió más sencillo. Su honda tristeza se enmascaro tras una sonrisa.

- Sí, estoy segura – dijo sin titubeos. El hecho de abandonar su camino, dañaba profundamente a la joven, pero sabía que su dolor sería más grande de no hacerlo. Su vida entera se había regido por el inexorable destino de los shinobis y en momentos como ese, continuaba escuchando uno a uno los juramentos de los ninjas.

"_Los sentimientos nublan el deber de un shinobi"_

Debía olvidar los sentimientos para mantenerse firme a su palabra…

"_Bajo ninguna circunstancia"_

Sin importar el número de obstáculos que debiese enfrentar.

"_Jamás…"_

Ni todos los sentimientos que debiera ignorar.

Sari, aceptaría las cosas como eran en ese momento. Se sentiría orgullosa de su Kazekage y sus logros, mirando con genuina felicidad como aquel niño se había transformado en todo un líder. Aplaudiría cada logro en su vida, y jamás se guardaría una sonrisa al verlo avanzar un poco más.

Porque nadie nunca tendría tanta fe en él.

Porque nadie lo amaba más que ella…

Ese era el problema.

Tendría que ver como otros se acercaban a él mientras ella mantenía la distancia. Y si necesitaba renunciar a ser shinobi para que ese sentir no nublara el camino de Gaara, lo haría sin dudarlo. No permitiría que nada detuviera el camino de ese joven.

_**-"Gaara"… -**_Shukaku no parecía dispuesto a aceptarlo, tampoco el ojiverde lo estaba.

- Lo lamento mucho – agrego el Sabaku, acercándose a la joven y mirando también a través de la ventana -

- ¿Kazekage-sama? –

- Lamento mucho… - y su voz se volvió lenta, doliente - Ser una carga para ti, Sari – Sus ojos ya no se dirigían al exterior, sino a la kunoichi que lo acompañaba. Ese rostro siempre impasible reflejo una tristeza desconcertante –

- Nunca lo ha sido Kazekage-sama… Es solo que… – agrego angustiosa.

- Pero no puedo dejarte ir - Irrumpió el Sabaku - Shukaku no aceptara a alguien más, tú lo sabes bien– ella asintió. El pelirrojo entreabrió los labios, algo extrañado ante lo que iba a decir, pero seguro de ello - Yo tampoco aceptare a otra persona – Y Sari no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba – Lamento ser tan egoísta, pero… -y por un momento aquella imagen que la joven tenia del Kage, desapareció. Ese Gaara impasible y distante, que jamás anteponía una emoción, simplemente dejo de existir. Dando paso a otra persona nueva – En verdad… No puedo dejarte ir – prosiguió el ojiverde - Te necesitamos... -

"_Necesidad"_

Y todas las dudas en ella fueron abandonándola poco a poco. Necesidad… Jamás la había considerado hasta ahora. Pero tenía razón de ser, y se sintió mal al pensar en ello. Había visto a Gaara sólo en su postura de Kazekage, se había esmerado en preservar esa imagen, en protegerla a toda costa. Incluso de sí misma. Pero había pasado por alto su contraparte todavía más valiosa, su esencia como persona.

_-"Yo también los necesito"_ – pensó para sí la chica y un nudo se formo en su garganta – _"Mucho más de lo que ellos creen" _

-Sari… - el ojiverde no soportaba el silencio.

-Me quedare – argumento ella rápida y firmemente, para evitar el arrepentimiento. Sentía como una antigua opresión de su pecho, se desvanecía y su ser se aliviaba.

Shukaku sonrió ante esas palabras. No había creído que Gaara lograra hablar de esa manera, tampoco que Sari cambiara de opinión. Al parecer los había subestimado. El mapache rió al recordar las absurdas reglas que regían a esos jóvenes y bufó con voz cansina _**"¿Lo ves Gaara? Incluso ustedes los shinobis con todos sus juramentos y severidad, no pueden olvidar que son seres humanos"**_

Sin explicación, gruesas lágrimas cubrieron el rostro de la chica.

- ¿Sari? - el pelirrojo la miró con discreta perplejidad. Era la primera vez que le veía llorar. Y en ese momento, no habría sido capaz de explicar con claridad, la razón por la que lloraba. El Kazekage pensó que tal vez su espíritu había llegado a un límite en que no soportaba más sus emociones -¿Qué ocurre?-

Ella enjugó las lágrimas, contemplando al ojiverde.

-Es que… Shukaku tiene razón – murmuró la joven, sintiendo como su fe en los ideales se desmoronaba – Es decir… tan sólo somos humanos –

-Sari… - y por primera vez en su vida, Gaara se entregó al asombro total – Tú… ¿Tú puedes escuchar a Shukaku? - Ella asintió. Desde el principio, Sari había sido capaz de sentir las emociones de aquel demonio, incluso de hablar con él sin que el mismo Kaze lo notara.

Y Gaara pudo comprenderlo al fin, porque ella siempre le había parecido diferente, porque era tan especial y tan valiosa para ese demonio y para sí mismo.

La abrazo con fuerza, como si temiera perderla. Sintiendo su esbelto y pequeño cuerpo, sabiendo que era sensible, pero no frágil. Hubo demasiado que el pelirrojo pensó durante esos largos y extraños instantes, demasiado que deseo decir, pero que fue incapaz. Su persona simplemente no estaba preparada para hacerlo, no ahora, y no después de una vida de frialdad y silencio. Hubiese sido exigirle demasiado. Sari lo sabía, pero aprendería a ser considerada y sobre todo paciente, abriría su corazón con lentitud, esperando que el confuso joven con ella encontrara el modo de decir todo lo que su alma anhelaba. Estaba segura de que él podría hacerlo un día.

En algún momento, y en algún lugar…

~*Owari*~


End file.
